Now She's Gone
by 01shane01
Summary: LAWKI Sequel. Ashley Is Trying Desperately To Get Through Her Grief Over Losing Spencer... But She Has A Niggling Feeling That She Cannot Ignore. Rated T For Language And Depression
1. Chapter 1

**AN!! So here it is as promised! I must give thanks to **Life-Live-Love-Learn **for sending me a message this morning… purely excitement for this :)**

**So I know that this is a little dark... or whatever but its obvious why. This story is going to be 3… maybe 4 parts long and I hope to get a whole bunch of reviews :)**

It had been a month since Spencer's death and Ashley still couldn't find the will power to make an effort in her life. She wished that she was dead and when she wasn't wishing that she was dead, she was wishing Spencer was alive.

Paula wouldn't even let her go to her funeral and even worse; she wouldn't tell Ashley where Spencer's grave was.

Ashley had thought of ending it all a few times. She knew that she wanted to be with Spencer again but she also knew that Spencer wouldn't want Ashley to commit suicide. Spencer thought it was a cowardly, selfish act, even though she had tried it a few times herself.

Ashley sat on the edge of her bed, flicking through her contacts in her phone. She got to Spencer and her heart sank. She hit the call button.

"_The number you have called has been cut off."_

She listened to the message repeat itself a few times before she accepted defeat and hung up. Sighing, she got up and made her way downstairs.

"Mom, how did you cope when daddy died?" she slumped in the chair and frowned.

"I didn't. I surrounded myself with my friends and I drowned myself in cheap wine." She said quickly.

"But what made you stop?"

"I realised that your father wouldn't want me to drink myself to death. I had you to look after and I also had the bills to pay."

"But what about daddy's money?" Ashley enquired.

"Most of your father's money is tied up in trust for when you are eighteen. The rest went on paying off the mortgage on the house and a large amount went away for your education."

"So you do care about me." Ashley looked at her feet, slightly ashamed because she had lived her life believing that her mother was heartless and cruel, but she really did care.

"We do what we have to do Ashley." Christine smiled briefly before she picked up her newspaper and walked in to the kitchen.

--

School soon came and Ashley was faced with even more sad memories of Spencer. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of her blue eyed blonde. She looked to the quad and remembered that it was there that Spencer received the text where Ashley had first told her that she loves her.

She walked slowly to her locker and started grabbing her books for the day. The halls were empty because Ashley had gotten there late. She didn't care though. She found herself not being able to care for much now.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and a familiar low and seductive whisper in her ear.

"If we hurry, we can go to the janitor's closet before home room."

Ashley turned around so quickly that she made herself dizzy. She was greeted by the empty corridor.

That's when she knew she was going crazy. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

But it was so real. She could smell Spencer. She could feel her touch.

"Ash?"

"Aiden." She deadpanned.

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" She spat. She went to walk away but Aiden grabbed her in to a hug. She resisted and tried to get away but the tighter Aiden held on, the more Ashley relaxed. She cried in to his chest. "I can't do this Aiden."

"Do what?" she asked quietly in the silenced hall.

"I can't live without her. I need her. I fucking miss her." she sobbed. "I'm trying so hard to keep it all together but all I can think of is her."

"What's the last thing that you said to her?"

"That I love her forever."

"Well every time you get sad about her being dead, think that she died knowing you love her."

"It should have been me instead of her."

"Come on, I am taking you to the beach." Aiden grabbed Ashley's hand and led her to his car.

The journey was long and silent but Ashley was glad that Aiden didn't try to talk to her. She was glad that he knew to leave her to her thoughts, however dark, twisty and sometimes suicidal they may be.

They sat by the water, just far enough that the water would tickle their toes. Ashley was sat in between Aiden's legs and his hands were wrapped protectively around her waist. It was ironic really because what Ashley hated most about guys was their protective behaviour yet here she was, relaxed in Aiden's arms.

"Spencer and I used to do this when we were bored of being at home." She sighed. The wind blew softly and Ashley knew that Spencer was with her, watching over her. "Except, I would be in your position and she would be where I am. We would sit and talk for hours about everything. We would watch the sunset and go home when it was dark."

Aiden listened to Ashley reminisce. He thought that it was important to her grieving. He cared deeply for Ashley and wanted what was best for her. Sure sometimes he wished that they could work out as a couple but they both knew that something would be missing if they tried it again.

He shook the thoughts of having a relationship with Ashley from his head. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

"How do I do it Aiden? I don't want to forget her but I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life. Am I a bad person for saying that?" she sniffled a little.

"Of course you aren't Ashley. And you won't forget her. She will stay with you for the rest of your life. You just have to focus on the good times you had with her. You loved each other."

"I feel like I would be cheating on her if I moved on. I don't even know where she is buried. Maybe if I did, it would give me some closure. I mean, I keep feeling her and hearing her. What if she isn't dead Aid?"

"Ash, they have her body and she died as she went over the edge of the bridge." He said sincerely. Ashley knew it was the truth but she just couldn't let go yet. It was too soon.

Maybe one day.

--

Ashley crawled in to bed that night and thought about the day's events. Today was the first day in a while that she had actually had a good time. After the beach, Aiden took Ashley to another of her and Spencer's favourite places, a small meadow that we found.

Aiden swore to Ashley that he would help her through her grief by helping her to live in the good times. She was glad to have him as a friend and as she laid her head on her pillow, she hoped to see her blonde in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Another month passed and Ashley was finding her self smiling again. Aiden had been great to her in the last few weeks. He was on the end of the phone when ever she needed him. He was always there to make her feel better.

However, in spending all this time with Aiden, came spending time with Carmen. Ashley enjoyed having her old friendship back with her. Kelly had moved to Washington some time while Ashley was in Italy and she couldn't be more grateful of that.

Carmen saw how hard it was for Ashley, even now. She could see that most days Ashley was forcing a smile so her and Aiden thought that she was ok. Carmen was riddled with regret for what she had done. It broke her heart to see Ashley mourning Spencer.

What broke her heart even more though was seeing Ashley looking at girls again. And she was really looking.

"I see you have taken a keen interest to Jamie." She poked Ashley's arm as she was watching Jamie walk across the quad.

Jamie was the year below Ashley and Carmen. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and a feisty personality. Carmen thought that she was a lot like Spencer but she daren't voice her thoughts to Ashley.

"I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Doesn't mean you can't look." Carmen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"But every time I look I can't help but think that I am betraying Spence. I was going to fucking marry her Carmen." Ashley took a bite from her sandwich.

Carmen felt worse about everything now. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't come clean about everything pretty soon.

"Hey bitches and hoes" Aiden shouted from behind them. He sat down and greeted Carmen with a kiss and Ashley with a pat on the back. Carmen and Aiden had started dating a few weeks ago. Ashley told Carmen that it was ok to date him because Aiden had told her that he liked Carmen and it was getting him too down.

Ashley looked over at Aiden and Carmen who were making out with each other. Ashley gagged and decided that she needed to get away from them.

"Guys," they pulled apart and looked at Ashley. "I think I am going to go over there and talk to her." she got up and gathered her stuff as they said bye, slightly confused.

"Do you think she's looking to date again? Because as soon as that gets known, she is going to get meat tagged." Aiden questioned.

"I think she is sick of being sad. Ashley doesn't like being sad. She never has done."

"Maybe she just wants some sex. Have you seen how hot she is?" Aiden laughed and Carmen rolled her eyes, shoving him off of the bench.

--

Ashley walked up to where Jamie was sat. She had a few friends around her but not too many. Jamie was more focused on eating her dinner than taking part in the mindless chit chat of her plastic friends.

Ashley took the seat next to her, her elbows resting on the table so that she was leaning backwards and facing Jamie. She looked shocked at first but then smiled coyly.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jamie laughed, causing Ashley to smile.

"I know, fancy. So here's the thing, my friends are obsessed with making out with each other and it was grossing me out. They are also desperate that I get over my dead girlfriend so I came over here to make them think that everything's fine with me." Ashley said quickly, utterly confusing the younger girl.

Ashley pointed over to Carmen and Aiden who were watching Ashley interact with the blonde but when Jamie turned around, they went back to making out.

"Oh ok, I get it. Well how about you make them think you are really fine and come to the movies with me tonight?"

"Jamie, I'm not looking to date anyone again yet."

"So? That doesn't stop us being friends."

"I'd like that." Ashley smiled the first genuine smile she had smiled in a while.

--

Over the next week, Ashley and Jaime were spending a lot of time together. After all they had to give the impression they were dating. Ashley did like Jamie and Jamie knew this. But Jamie also liked Ashley and respected that she didn't want a relationship yet.

Carmen was scared of their growing relationship. She liked that Jamie made Ashley happy but she didn't want her to get hurt when she revealed the truth to Ashley.

"So you and Jamie are getting pretty close." She observed after Jamie had left them. Jamie had been welcomed in to their friend group and hung out with them every day.

"Oh yeah, we are." Carmen looked at Ashley expectantly, as if she wanted more details. "What? Carmen, nothing is going to happen so just leave it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we go out and have a good time with each other sure, but I don't see it being anything other than great friends." Ashley lied.

"If you ay so Ashley. Whatever makes you happy." She sighed and walked towards Aiden. Ashley watched the couple interact for a few minutes and it looked like they were having an irate conversation. Aiden stormed away from Carmen leaving her stood alone looking upset.

--

"How is she?" Aiden asked Carmen after she kissed him. He looked briefly over to Ashley and saw that she was watching them.

"Well she definitely likes Jamie, that's for sure."

"You need to tell her the truth Carmen." Carmen had told Aiden everything because it was getting too much for her to deal with on her own.

"I can't Aid, she'll hate me."

"I don't care Carmen. She is still so bummed out about Spencer and I hate seeing her like it. Either you tell her, or I do and we are through." He walked away towards Ashley. He hated that he had to give his girlfriend an ultimatum but he cared more about Ashley.

--

"Ashley, can you come here a second please." Christine shouted from the kitchen. Ashley sighed, dropped her bag and went to see what her mother wanted.

"What's up mom?"

"I am going out of town for about a month. Will you be alright here on your own?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I have been the last billion times you have gone out of town."

"I know darling but this time it is a little different." Ashley sighed and glared at her mother. Obviously her happy façade wasn't working that well.

"Whatever mom."

Ashley went and led on her bed. She had homework to do but she figured she would do it tomorrow… or beg Jamie to do it for her.

After texting Jamie and persuading her to do her homework for her, Ashley rolled on to her side and fell in to a deep sleep. Her dreams were welcomed, as they are every night, since sleep is the only way Ashley can see Spencer again.

If she could, Ashley would sleep the rest of her days away.

**AN!! Wow I didn't expect to write that THAT quickly!**

**Tell me honestly what you think and I will get an update up in at least two days… if you all review :D**

**This fic name came from Now Shes Gone by Elliot minor…**

**And Please don't hate Jamie…**


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Carmen grew a conscience and made the decision to tell Ashley the truth during the week break they had. It was going to be Spencer's birthday pretty soon and Ashley was taking it pretty hard.

For the last few weeks, Ashley had been moping around and moody with everyone but Jamie. Carmen was worried that they would get too close because she didn't want anyone to get hurt in this fucked up scheme.

"What up Jamie!" Carmen greeted enthusiastically as she sat down. Jamie gave her a confused and scared expression. Carmen had always let Jamie know that she wasn't really welcome to her.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I need you to get Ashley to come on a road trip with Aiden and I. unfortunately you can't come though. Its nothing personal we just need to do this without Ashley's new love interest or things could get messy."

"Do what?"

"Just some things we have to take care off. Just, please, for Ashley?" Carmen turned on her puppy dog eyes and a small pout for the blonde.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Jamie said with a reluctant smile. She didn't lie the idea of Carmen keeping a secret about a mess that could happen with Ashley. She knew what she had to do to get the truth though.

--

He was stood at his locker, getting his books out for his next lesson. Jamie marched right up to him and slammed him against the other lockers.

"Tell me what you know, right now Dennison!" she said angrily. Aiden held his hands up and answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Carmen wants me to persuade Ash to go on a road trip with you guys that could get messy and I mean that I am not going to persuade her to do anything unless I know what is going on."

Aiden sighed. He knew that it would be better of Jamie did know the truth now before things changed with her and Ashley. So Aiden reluctantly told Jamie everything. The news saddened her but at the same time it made her happy.

--

Jamie had successfully persuaded Ashley to go along with Carmen. She didn't pull away from Ashley, but she never let things go any further than holding hands and hugging. She knew that she wouldn't ever be more than a best friend to Ashley after the next few days.

Ashley was getting confused by Jamie's distant behaviour but didn't say anything about it because she figured that Jamie would come to her about whatever was bothering her in due course.

Ashley received a note from Carmen telling her that they were going on an over night road trip and that she should take something to look super sexy in. Ashley was a little taken aback by this request but did it none the less because she didn't care that Carmen might like her now. She was sure enough of herself that she could deal.

They had been driving for a few hours and Ashley was starting to get restless. She didn't even know where they were going.

"Carmen, are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" she laughed.

"Carm, we are nearly there so you might as well tell her."

"No Aid, I would rather tell her she's waiting." They spoke as if she wasn't there and it annoyed Ashley greatly.

They pulled up to a cliff face somewhere. Ashley had absolutely no idea where they were, just that there were a set of very steep steps down to a small beach. Carmen walked with Ashley down on to the beach as Aiden drove away.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Ashley asked impatiently, tapping her foot lightly in the sand.

"I really hope that you can find a way to forgive me after all of this Ashley." Carmen was scared of what she was about to do. She was scared that she was going to lose Ashley; after all, her actions a few months ago weren't her own. She had been mind fucked with jealousy, rage and Mrs Carlin.

She took a deep breath, finding the cool sea air to be relaxing

"Spencer isn't dead. Her mom tricked me in to thinking that it was best for you if she went away and that you thought she was dead. I am really sorry Ashley. I didn't think of what would happen to you. I didn't want to see how in love with her you were."

Ashley didn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost like when she heard that Spencer was dead, except she was filled with anger. So much anger that she had gone numb.

"Where did you stash her?" she said venomously.

"Your mom and her mom paid for her to go to a gay to straight camp and when she was 'fixed' she was going to go and live with family in Ohio."

"So why have you brought me here?"

"For the last few weeks, Aiden and I have been coming up here and checking how easy it would be to break out of it and it is ridiculously easy. Aiden has gone to get her now."

Ashley didn't know what to feel. She was so confused. It all seemed so surreal. She had mourned the death of Spencer for the last six months and now Carmen is telling her that Spencer has been alive all this time. It something didn't sit right. It seemed like such a simple excuse.

"Her mom told her that you died Ash." Carmen said sadly. "I guess she thought that it would hurry up and 'fix' her sooner."

"Why did you pick now of all times to tell me? Just when I am starting to move on with my life?"

"Because we could both see that you really weren't happy. Plus, we didn't want things to get more complicated with Jamie."

"But why didn't you tell me before?"

"I can't answer that Ash. I don't know." Carmen felt like a terrible friend. Why didn't she tell Ashley the truth? What she was doing seemed right at the time. Carmen heard a car pull up at the top of the cliff. "On the way here, Aiden has been filling Spencer in on everything but not the Jamie situation. We figure that you would want to tell her that, if you do want to tell her that.

Ashley just grunted, she couldn't wait, she wouldn't wait. Not when she knew that her Spencer was right at the top of those steps. She heard a car door slam shut. Ashley started running towards the cliff face. She looked up to see a blonde haired woman staring down at her, her long hair blowing in the breeze.

The two lost lovers' worlds froze for what seemed like a life time. Neither of them wanted to look away unless they were dreaming. The blonde was the first to move, jumping dangerously down the steep steps.

The brunette braced herself for what she knew was coming, what she had missed for the longest six months of her life.

Spencer flung herself at Ashley, knocking her backwards on to the sand with a thud. Ashley held Spencer in a crippling embrace.

Overcome with emotion, both girls started to cry.

Carmen disappeared up the stairs and went to wait in the car with Aiden. She smiled at the couple and knew that she had done the right thing.

Spencer pulled away just the tiniest bit so she could look in to Ashley's eyes.

"Hey you." She sniffled, tears falling from her eyes, a smile spread wide on her face.

"Hey back to you babes." Ashley mimicked. "They told me that you were dead." She laughed and continued to cry.

"They told me that you were dead. I missed you so much." Spencer stood up and helped Ashley up too before pulling the brunette in to her for a hard, desperate yet passionate kiss that made Ashley's head go light and her knees go weak.

"I couldn't even start to tell you how happy I am that you aren't dead."

They just smiled at each other, kissing whenever they felt they needed to. They did have six months to make up for.

Ashley told Spencer about Jamie. Spencer was a little bit hurt and jealous at the same time. She was hurt that Ashley had found someone else but she also understood that Ashley truly believed Spencer to be dead. On the way to the beach, Aiden had told Spencer how miserable Ashley had been.

Spencer told Ashley how he had started to tell them that she was 'fixed' because staying in the place was hurting her too much. All they did was try to tell her that loving Ashley was wrong and sleeping with her was a mistake. Spencer never thought for one second that this was the case.

The newly reunited couple were content with just being with one another again. They both knew that they had a lot to figure out but for now, this was fine.

**AN!! Ok… so… I am going to do another chapter I think… just so I can clear some things up… if I get enough reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Ashley had found Spencer. They were happy and ignoring all the issues that faced them when they decided to return to LA. They knew that they had to find a way to sort everything out but they also knew it wasn't going to be easy and right now, after all they had been through, they wanted something easy at the moment.

"I want to go back to LA." Spencer announced to Ashley, the sun shining through their motel room window and Spencer's hand drawing patterns on Ashley's bare stomach.

"I know. School started up again a few days ago." Ashley sighed.

"Since when do you care about school?" she laughed almost nervously. She knew that LA and school held Jamie, Ashley's crush while Spencer was 'dead'.

"I don't know, I just know that my mom is going to be home in a few days." Ashley shrugged and kissed Spencer when she looked up and gave her the puppy dog look that she loved.

So Spencer and Ashley made a plan to go back to Ashley's house for a few days while Christine was gone. They figured they had about three days to figure things out and no doubt the gay to straight camp would have informed Spencer's parents that she was missing by now.

--

A few days later, Spencer and Ashley were back in LA and taking full advantage of the sun. Spencer was glad to finally be able to get her bathing suit on and revel in both the guys and girls checking her out on the beach. She loved how protective and jealous Ashley got of them.

Ashley had secretly invited Jamie to meet them at the far end of the beach, the part that Spencer and Ashley used to frequent. Ashley thought that Spencer might be mad that she asked Jaime to meet them at their beach but she was pleasantly surprised when she welcomed Jamie with open arms.

Ashley went ahead of the two blondes to get ice creams for them. They walked slowly talking about random things and laughing at the events of the last few months however heartbreaking they were.

"Look Jamie, I am really glad you were there for her." Spencer said when their laughing had died down and Ashley was talking to the guy in the van.

"It's really not a problem Spencer. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't upset when I found out that you were alive and don't take that the wrong way, its just you know what Ashley is like."

"Yeah I do know and I really can't blame you for falling for her." Jamie blushed as Spencer took in her body language. "I don't have to keep an eye on you trying to take her from me do I?"

"Are you kidding?" Jamie laughed. "She is totally in love with you Spencer and I respect that so much." Spencer didn't have a chance to respond before Ashley got back with three dripping ice cream cones so she just smiled at Jamie.

"So what are you guys going to do about your parents?" Jamie asked.

"I think we should deal with Christine first." Spencer sighed. "At least that way we will now if we have anywhere to fall back on when my parents get pissed off."

They all agreed that that was probably the best thing for the couple to do. The three spent the rest of the day hanging out on the pier. They watched the sun set and when Jaime saw that Ashley's attention had moved from the amazing view in front of them, to the long legged blonde on the other side of her; she took it as her cue to leave.

--

They were woken the next morning by a high pitched bellow bouncing off the walls of the house. Christine was home and she had obviously seen all the clothes that had been abandoned in the hallway.

"Ashley Davies what the..." the door flew open and revealed a shocked looking Christine with her mouth hanging agape and her face totally pale.

Spencer covered herself with the sheet and blushed as Ashley appeared at her mothers side, scratching her head and yawning. Both Spencer and Christine were glad that Ashley had at least put a bra and panties on before she went wandering about the house.

"Mom, can you break down in a few please, I want to go back to sleep." Pushing past her mother, she pouted and crawled back in to bed with Spencer.

"Ash, it's your mom… didn't you have something you wanted to say to her?" Spencer nudged her girlfriend who was now led face down in to a pillow, her mouth open a little and her eyes closed.

"Not right now Spence, sleep." She mumbled and pulled Spencer in to her.

"Ashley Davies what do you think you are doing?"

"Sharing a bed with my girlfriend who you led me to believe was dead. Now if you don't mind, get lost."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Ashley!"

"I think I can talk to you however I want to. You lied to me about the person that I care the most for." Ashley sat up and spat venomously.

"I thought I was doing right by you." She pleaded. Christine didn't have a good reason why she acted the way she did but in seeing the way Ashley reacted to Spencer's death made her know that what she did was stupid. She had risked losing her daughter forever and no matter how much she hid it, she really did care for Ashley.

Christine knew that she wasn't going to get anything through to her strong minded daughter at the moment and that no doubt Spencer would talk to her. She might not approve of her daughters relationship with the Carlin girl, or any girl for that matter, but she couldn't ignore that Spencer was good for her in the long run.

She sighed in defeat and addressed Spencer.

"I am sorry for agreeing with your mother in that stupid scheme we pulled. If you need to stay here, you can. There is a guest bedroom down the hall if you need your own space but I know you would probably rather stay with Ashley." Christine smiled weakly as Spencer nodded in appreciation and understanding.

As soon as she heard the door catch, Spencer lowered herself gently on top of Ashley who was still lying on her stomach. She kissed the nape of her neck and made a trail of kisses to her ear.

"You should forgive her babe." She whispered sending a tingle down her spine and straight to where Spencer's hand was heading. Spencer was still kissing her neck as her fingers worked, eliciting sweet, passionate moans from the sweaty brunette.

Ashley could get used to this and wanted to make sure that she never ever lost Spencer again.

Tomorrow the couple would tackle the problem of Spencer's parents. The problem didn't seem so daunting now that they had Christine on board but it still wouldn't be easy.

**Ok, so I know I said in a few days… I lied… cos if some randomer on twitter :P**

**This is going to have at least 1 more part to it… the tiniest chance of there being two more parts.**

**Have fun reading, PLEASE review and I will do my best to get an update up on Thursday at some point :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer opened the door to her house nervously. She was scared to face her mom again because she didn't want to go back to the camp. She couldn't believe that her mom had sent her there in the first place. She seemed so cool about everything in the beginning.

All that Spencer wanted from this visit was an answer as to why her own mother had betrayed her like this, and to pick up some more clothes.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist as she stood in the hallway of her house. She sighed at the familiar pressure against her back and the soft, soothing voice in her ear.

"I'm right here beside you babe." Ashley whispered lovingly, sending shivers throughout Spencer's body. Ashley kissed Spencer's neck quickly before she grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand, taking her place at Spencer's side.

Paula stuck her head out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face. Spencer bit her lip in anticipation and Ashley could feel herself slowly retreating towards the door as the heavy silence lingered between the three.

"Spencer, what are you doing home?" Paula asked, completely ignoring Ashley.

"Aiden and Carmen came and broke me out of that sick prison you put me in." Spencer said with an attitude that both shocked and pleased Ashley.

"It wasn't a prison Spencer, I was trying to help you."

"By telling me that my girlfriend was dead? Somehow that doesn't add up." She sighed. Spencer didn't really want a fight, just answers. "Just tell me how you can justify this ridiculous scheme that you and Mrs Davies came up with and I will be out of your life for good."

"I don't want you to be out of my life Spencer. You are being irrational."

"You should have thought about losing me when you tried to tear me away from Ashley." She said calmly even though she just wanted to shout until they could hear her in China.

"Spence-,"

"Just, tell me why mom." She interrupted. Ashley was stood quietly, watching the two women engage each other. She found it curious how Paula, although her words sounded sincere and sorry, her eyes were cold and empty. Ashley knew that Spencer was more than aware of this, simply by the way that she was talking to her mother.

"It is against god, Spencer. What you are doing with Ashley condemns you to hell. I will not sit back and let you ruin your life. I thought that if I could get you to stop rebelling against me now, I could save you. Before it's too late." Paula sighed and Spencer tense as she moved towards her and Ashley. "But I see now that you both truly love each other with the way you have reacted to the last seven months. I don't expect you to forgive me and I certainly do not agree with this relationship."

Spencer shook her head with an exasperated sigh. She grabbed on to Ashley's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Paula grabbed Spencer's free hand that was gripping on to the banister to stop her going upstairs.

"Spencer please."

"No mom, if you can't accept that I am gay and with the best person in the world, then I just cant be around you." Spencer ripped her hand from her mothers grasp and continued up the stairs, dragging Ashley with her.

"Spence, I'm sorry." Ashley said quietly.

"It doesn't matter." Spencer's voice was shaky. She had her back to Ashley while she was cramming the remainder of her clothes in to a bag.

"it does Spence." Ashley moved to hug Spencer but before she knew it, she was led on her back on Spencer's bed.

Spencer kissed her hard, forcing her tongue in to Ashley's mouth. Her hands were everywhere and Ashley loved it. She moaned softly which made Spencer smile in to the kiss. Ashley's hands found Spencer's ass, pulling her down on top of her.

"Spencer, I know you are only punishing me but I don't know why." Paula's voice came through the door. Ashley was glad that she didn't come in but Spencer was disappointed.

She rolled her eyes before getting off of Ashley, grabbing a few of her personal belongings and walking out of her room. Ashley grabbed the bag that held the rest of Spencer's clothes and followed her.

"You can get Glen or Clay to bring the rest of my things to me. Goodbye mom." Spencer said calmly when they got to the front door. Ashley was following her but Paula grabbed her arm and stopped her. Ashley glared at the woman who had almost murdered her soul a few months ago. It shocked her to see that Paula was crying.

"She really loves you Ashley and if you are break her heart I will come after you and I will kill you."

"I know she loves me Paula and I love her back. But why should you care about her getting hurt? You hurt both of us more than words will ever be able to describe by sending her away, lying to us and not accepting who she is. Love is unconditional Paula, it doesn't care about what gender you are. As her mother you should be the one she can come to about everything and anything. You have failed her so much in her life it's no wonder she tried to kill herself last year."

Paula's mouth hung open at the last sentence. Ashley shrugged off her hand and walked to her girlfriend who kissed her softly. She threw the last bag in to the back of Ashley's convertible and left the Carlin household for good.

--

They were back at school the next week and everyone was shocked that Spencer was alive again. The news travelled fast that it was all a lie but there were various stories as to why they lied.

Ashley was getting sick of all the gossip and the stupid rumours but she had to deal with it because Spencer was already going through enough with her family. Her brothers and her dad were begging her to come home but Paula still didn't want anything to do with her.

Spencer didn't want to go home to that. She couldn't forgive any of her family yet. They had all had some part in the scheme that had happened.

Ashley was getting overly stressed about the whole situation. Carmen and Aiden were wrapped up in each other and Jamie was being frosty with her. She needed someone to talk to about everything and didn't want to unload on Spencer because then she would feel as if she were burdening Ashley.

"What's been up with you the last few days, Jamie?" Ashley asked. She had finally gotten Jamie to hang out with her. Spencer was catching up with a few of her other friends and Ashley got bored so she bugged Jamie until she agreed.

"Nothings been up Ash."

"Really? Because you have basically been avoiding me since Spence got back."

Jamie sighed and turned to Ashley.

"I just don't see how can forget about what was happening between us. I know Spencer is the love of your life but we used to spend every day together and now you hardly want to spend time with me. You only wanted to hang out today because Spencer was busy."

"I haven't forgotten about what happened between us J. I just, I love Spencer will all of my heart. I would give up my life in a second if it meant that she would be happy." Jamie swallowed hard and Ashley could see that she was hurting the young blonde but she couldn't find any other way to put it. "I really do like you J, and I could have loved you, but -,"

"But Spencer takes priority in your life." She said almost bitterly. Ashley was a little taken aback at how Jamie was reacting. She thought that she would understand.

"Do you really not understand?" Ashley asked. Jamie saw the hurt in Ashley's eyes and immediately felt terrible. She was being selfish.

"I do, I'm sorry Ash, I just wish I could be a bigger part of your life. I always knew that I wouldn't have your heart, it always belonged to Spencer, even when she was dead."

"I'm sorry J," Ashley pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's just stay as friends, ok?"

"Yeah, I can deal with that." She sighed and breathed in the smell of Ashley.

Ashley was sorry that she couldn't give Jamie what she wanted. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have hesitated in giving her what she wanted but now that she had Spencer again, no one else mattered. Sure, Ashley was still very much attracted to Jamie they both knew that nothing would ever come of it.

--

Ashley got home before Spencer did. She didn't really know what to do to pass the time. Working on homework seemed like the smartest option but then again, lying in bed and catching up on her favourite shows looked pretty good too.

She walked slowly to her room, taking of her jewellery as she went. She changed in to one of Spencer's hoodies and sweat pants. Ashley decided to do a little bit of homework while she watched the TV.

About an hour later, Ashley was all done with her homework and she was bored again. She opened the drawer in the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out a box. She looked at the thin silver bands for a moment and wondered when to do it.

Her bedroom door opened and Spencer walked in, crawling on to the bed and in to Ashley's arms. Ashley quickly hid the rings in her pocket and Spencer looked at her suspiciously but soon snuggled in to Ashley's chest.

"I had a really bad day. Its weird how people change in six months." Spencer mused.

"I know, what happened?" Ashley said softly, running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"Well Madison and Sherry wanted to catch up and hang out. They were so plastic and ridiculous." She vented.

"They have always been plastic and ridiculous, maybe its you that's changed?" Ashley suggested kindly. She could see that Spencer had changed since she had been with Ashley. She had become more grounded and down to earth.

"But I can't have," She shook her head gently and looked up at Ashley. "Have I?"

"A little, yeah. But I love you so much, no matter what." Spencer smiled as she kissed the brunette.

"I love you too."

Ashley knew she was ridiculously lucky. She knew that they were way too young to be thinking about marrying each other but she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with Spencer. However she couldn't help but wonder if Spencer would wonder what it would be like to be another woman.

Spencer never thought that she would find someone who gets her the ay Ashley does. She is so in tune with her that it's unreal. Spencer, too, wanted to spend the rest of her days with Ashley. Spencer knew that she wouldn't ever want anything or anyone else as log as she had Ashley.

"Spence?"

"Mmhm?" Spencer answered sleepily. Ashley reached in to her pocket and grabbed the ring box. With one hand she took out the smaller of the two rings and held it in front of her.

"Promise me that we will stay together?" Spencer gasped when she saw the ring. She didn't expect this, but who does?

"Ash, of course, I promise." Spencer smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. Ashley returned the smile as she slid the ring on to Spencer's finger. She got her own ring out of her pocket and put it on.

"You didn't have to get rings Ash."

"I know, it's a promise ring. The promise is inscribed in the inside of the ring and we are bound to this promise. If we break it, the punishment is being murdered." Ashley said very matter of factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you want to hear how they murder us?" Spencer nodded her head, playing along with Ashley's ridiculous imagination. "well, first they make us have incredibly hot break up sex, with tassels," she added with a wink, making Spencer laugh and blush, "and then they rip out our hearts and stamp on them, run over them with a truck, and then cut off our heads. They take heart breaking very seriously."

"And who are 'they'" Spencer asked. She caught on to Ashley telling her that it would kill her if they broke up, in more ways than one.

"The Munchkins." Ashley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is someone scared of the Wizard Of Oz?" Spencer raised her eyebrow and poked the brunette's sides. Ashley made a hand gesture which meant a little bit as Spencer laughed. She pouted and Spencer took pity on her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I know you do, I love you too."

They kissed again, slowly and passionate. Ashley planned every day to be like this. When school was over, she was going to make her life in the music industry to earn a decent wage. She wanted to be able to support Spencer with out having to use the money that her dad had left her in trust.

Spencer was going to go away to college and Ashley would be proud to say that she had a hot college girlfriend. Spencer wanted to work in the film industry. They had talked long and hard about Spencer shooting Ashley's music videos.

They both hoped that they would stay together forever. They loved each other more than words could describe.

_**AN!! Gosh, I am going to miss writing this fic, but all good things have to come to an end I guess.**_

_**Review, tell me that you love it and I will write a new fic. If not then I guess I'm done :/**_

_**And to my OLD friend, thanks for kicking my butt to get this out :)**_


End file.
